


They're Having Sex

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Ron Weasley, sneaky Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Harry has heard some things. Ron has heard some things. They're both obsessed about hearing some things.





	They're Having Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JET_Playin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/gifts).



> So, I was writing an original piece of writing from the prompt "Your Best Friend's Bedroom" and talking to the wonderful [JET_Playin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin/works) about it, and we both decided to write a fic based on the prompt. This is my version!

“They’re having sex.”

Draco looks up from his book, frowning at Harry. He was just at a good bit, where the protagonist was about to be swept off his feet and fucked into the mattress. Harry looks dishevelled, his eyes wide, his mouth drawn into a thin line and Draco instantly feels his heart jump. He hates when Harry looks worried. He gave up so much for the Wizarding world, he should not be looking worried.

“What wrong,” he stands, chucking his book on the coffee table and running his hands along Harry’s arms. The fact that he can do this, that he’s allowed to touch Harry Potter makes his mind swim and his stomach clench. Harry shakes his head, his hands coming to rest on Draco’s elbows.

“They’re having sex,” he repeats, his eyes getting impossibly wider. Draco holds back his laugh. It would be bad to laugh when Harry is clearly having problems with-- “Ron and Hermione! They’re in Ron’s room right now and they’re… it’s… I can hear them!”

Draco wraps his hand around Harry’s and drags him onto the sofa, tucking him close to his side. “You know, they’ve been together for a long time. And they’re both eighteen. They’re allowed to have--”

“Don’t say it!” Harry covers his ears. He looks a little pale and Draco can’t help the way his heart tightens. Harry is so wonderfully sweet. And kind. And funny. And intelligent. And good. Just, unbelievably good. Good enough to have forgiven Draco. It’s all of that, and more that makes it impossible for Draco not to love him.

“Hey, Harry,” Draco gives his shoulders a little wiggle. Harry looks at him, green eyes shining, lips red where he’s been worrying at them. “It’s ok.”

“I’m never going to be able to look at them the same way ever again,” Harry grumbles, sinking lower into the sofa and resting his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Unless…” he perks up, looking at Draco with a crooked grin on his face, “fancy helping me?”

Draco sighs, running his hand through Harry’s hair, “Always.”

*****

There’s something going on in Harry’s room. He can feel it. It's his best friend’s room. He just knows. He has fantastic intuition about these things, especially when it comes to Harry. Harry is his best friend. 

Also, because he can hear noises.

Noises that he can recognise. Noises that Hermione makes in his ear late at night now that they have their own rooms. Ron shuffles in the spot, adjusting himself as memories of Hermione naked flood his mind. Not the time. Harry is shagging someone in his room and Ron needs to know who.

The thing is, Harry hasn’t been hanging around anyone recently except for… no. No way. There is no way that Harry is in there fucking Malfoy! Ok, sure, Malfoy isn’t a dick, so much anymore. And sure, he spends a lot of time hanging out with them. Hanging out with Harry. But that’s only because he shares a lot of the same subjects for Eighth Year.

Although, there was that one time that Ron is pretty sure he caught Harry about to kiss Malfoy. But he’d asked Harry about it, and Harry had said it was nothing! Even after Ron had assured him that he’d be cool with it. Because he would be totally cool with it. Sure, it would be a bit weird to be around Harry and Malfoy and not have them at each other’s throats, but maybe it would be good for them. Better than them fighting, even.

So… maybe…

The noises get louder and Ron slumps against the wall, fighting the urge to burst in. He really shouldn’t burst in when Harry is doing the dirty. That would be a step too far. Nope, he’s just going to have to be happy sitting outside Harry’s room and waiting for whoever it is to come out. Whenever they come out. Fuck, they could be in there for hours. They could be spending the night!

Ok, he can figure this out. He’s a logical man. He thinks back through all the conversations that he’s had with Harry. Ok, so Harry is definitely gay, so it’s definitely a man. He runs through the other known gay men in the school. Seamus and Dean, obviously, but there’s no way that either of them are in there with Harry. Zach Smith, but there is absolutely no way Harry would shag him. Blaise Zabini. Maybe. Although, on second thoughts, no. There’s no way Blaise would fuck Harry. Blaise’s type is older, thinner, more refined.

No, the only person who Harry spends significant time with is--

The door opens and Draco stands there, completely naked, one eyebrow raised. Ron feels the blood drain from his face, his heart beating madly, his legs wobbly and he legs it towards his room.

*****

“That was fantastic. Did you see his face?” Harry gleefully sings, slipping a tshirt over his head. Getting naked had been his idea. If he hadn’t been so enthusiastic about getting Ron back, and if he wasn’t so completely oblivious, Draco would have thought that he was doing it just to get Draco to strip off in his room.

Draco gives him a smile, pulling his pants on and moving over to the bed where his clothes are laid out neatly. “You, Harry James Potter, are a cruel man.”

“I am not!” Harry exclaims, sitting crossed legged on his bed in just pants and tshirt. He looks younger like this, his hair a mess and his face alight. “Look, he deserves it. They scarred me, with the whining and the panting and the moaning and--”

“Yes, thank you Harry, I get it.” Draco can’t stop the smile that stretches over his face. He leans forward to take his shirt from the bed, his fingers brushing over the material as it’s pulled from under his hand. He looks into Harry’s eyes, watching as they glint, his shirt clutched in Harry’s hands.

“Thanks for your help.” Harry’s voice drops, his lower lip caught in his teeth. Something twitches in Draco’s stomach, and then slightly lower, in his pants. He slowly withdraws his hand from where his shirt was, running over his chest, watching as Harry’s eyes follow the movement, move down to where Draco’s cock is starting to swell in his pants.

“Don’t mention it. It was sort of fun,” he breathes.

“You know… we could do other, fun things?” Harry stands, dropping Draco’s shirt on the floor and moving closer to Draco. Heat flows over Draco’s skin, the air around them static, his fingers tingling and legs numb.

“Oh, yeah?” His voice is cracked and he tries not to wince. Months of waiting, of hoping, of flirting, and they’re finally here. Draco doesn’t want to breathe, doesn’t want to do anything that might jeopardise this moment.

Harry grins, his hands running up Draco’s arms, along his neck, into his hair. “Mmm… if you want to.” They move together, their mouths open, their lips clashing, the kiss all teeth and tongues. They fall onto the bed, ready to make all those noises for real.

*****

“Hermione… It’s definitely happening.” Ron paces in his room, tugging at his hair. They are having sex. And he saw Malfoy’s cock. Kudos for Harry. But also, gross. Malfoy.

“Ronald, I do not care.” Hermione is perched on his bed, leaning back, her skirt obscenely short, and her hair wild around her annoyed face. Ron glances at her, before resuming his pacing. Malfoy is in there. Why couldn’t they just tell him that they were… it’s clearly important, so why not just say...

“But they’re in there… right now,” Ron exclaims, pulling his tie off and chucking it into the corner of his room.

“Yes. And we’re in here, right now, and all you’re doing is talking about how our best friend is finally getting together with the man he’s been in love with for the better part of the year,” Hermione points out, sounds supremely annoyed.

Ron stops, shuffling on his feet. Ok, so maybe he has been talking about it for a little too long. And maybe Harry had been in love with Malfoy for a while. And maybe they are a really good couple. But still! They’re having sex and they didn’t even bother to tell Ron about it. “Well… I--”

“Why is it a surprise to you?” Hermione tilts her head to the side and Ron shrugs. It isn’t a surprise. It’s just… they didn’t tell him. He’s Harry’s best friend and he didn’t even bother to tell Ron that they were a couple, let alone that they were going to have sex. Hermione sighs, “So why are you so fixated on it?”

“Because…” Ron splutters, “they’re in there… and I asked-- and they… they could have told us!”

“Ron,” Hermione breathes softly, and Ron turns to find her spread out on his bed, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt. “Come to bed.”

He moves quickly. He can worry about Harry and Malfoy tomorrow. Right now, he’s fucking having sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
